


One Moment too Late

by Frechi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 'I never told you what I feel', Battlefield, Death, Heavy injuries such as severed limbs, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechi/pseuds/Frechi
Summary: One day one of them loses their battle
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	One Moment too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration to the story:  
> https://twitter.com/apric0tfield/status/1245754340842696705?s=19
> 
> The amazing artist:  
> https://twitter.com/apric0tfield?s=09  
> @apric0tfield
> 
> A huge thank you to the whole team that created this game.
> 
> Please do not use my content for anything!

It was bright. So awfully bright. Everything itched with this heat, the air was so dry, sucking it through his clenched teeth, rattling with his arid breath. The wasted oxigen felt more like thousands and thousands shards of glass, pumping through his pipe and ripping it apart. He didn't know anymore, what of his body hurt most, what even hurt at all.

Telling him all that what he had told him, why was it not enough?  
Why did it never feel enough to love him?  
Why couldn't he be satisfied with his existence beside him?  
Was it out of fear?  
...  
...  
Fear?  
Him being afraid?  
That sounded so stupid and ridiculous and....right. It was nothing but the truth. Since he knew him, since he began to love him, since the very beginning....he was afraid. Of course he was trained to be a knight and so was he. So they both knew how to suppress any emotion that could get in the way. But that didn't mean they didn't feel them. And as small as this tiny drop of angst may have been in the beginning, the longer they spent time together the bigger it grew. And by the time he realized all that he failed to realize, that he failed to tell, it already was too late.

Why though?  
Why was it always too late when it got realized?  
Why couldn't Felix see it any sooner?  
Why was it only on the battlefield that his mind seemed to think clearly?  
And why was it only in this fight that he finally could name this irritating emotion?  
When he put the letters together, the word forming inside his head. And when he read what it said....like a suddenly pressed button, a switch being turned, he paused. The enemy before him fell to his knees, bleeding out like a pig in the slaughterhouse. It was to his luck that it was the last of them, the battlefield suddenly being awefully quiet. He corrected his stance.

I am afraid?  
Of what?  
Why?

But was it important to answer these questions first?  
Because suddenly he felt sick. There was this desire, almost a longing. It was this undeniable urge to see him, so desperate it pleaded inside his head with this voice. It brought him back to reality.  
Or was it the feeling of something feeling off?  
He needed to see him. Now. So he ran off, not noticing how hard he cleched his hand around the handle of his sword.

Aimlessly he ran around, searching between the bodies of someone resting, searching for the familiar orange hair, for the familiar scent between all this metallic bloodshed, for the bright smile that surely would greet him and that happy voice, spinning its way into his ears and caressing him with his very being. Until he found what he sought.

In an upright position his body sat on the ground. Long, dark bars grew out behind his back. Head slightly tilted to his right. There was an unfamiliar serene expression on his face.

A shot of pain hit Felix in the chest. A burning feeling spread like wildfire yet so painfully slow. A shaky step, suddenly running, his sword flying away, he dropped to his knees before the body. A trembling hand he didn't recognize as his own, too cold for him to feel it being attached to his body. This tremoring hand touched the pale cheek of his beloved one.

"What are you smiling about?"  
His love didn't answer.  
"Oi, Sylvain, what the hell are you smiling about?!"  
But his serenity was endless, trapped on his face for an eternity.  
"Why do you have this expression?! Why do you look so dumb?! Grin at me you bastard! Grin at me like you always do!"  
It felt like an explosion of anger, suddenly releasing everything that built up.  
"Why won't you grin at me so stupidly?" His voice died down, the question barely hearable, the anger had run out.  
"Why didn't you yell?"  
Bitterness instead.  
"Why didn't you scream? Why didn't you...."

Following the pain, overflowing his hurting mind while his fingers clawed at the fabric of his armor. His words just thinned out when something wet hit his hand almost lamentatingly. He didn't notice it at first but when he became aware of the what, it made his skin crawl with misery, a stinging sensation stiching upwards his arm like a thousand burning needles. The arm he didn't notice at first, the arm he couldn't notice in the first place, it laid on the ground, severed from his body. The chaos of his condition, this irreversible damage....it made him scream. It made him cry. But no matter how hard and close he came to his beloved Sylvain, no matter how hard he pressed himself at his broken down body, the expression of him sleeping peacefully didn't change. While the blood fled on his own clothes, smearing it all over him, soaking his armor, soaking his mind that it would become the same colour, his tears, so rare like his king smiling, soaked the fabric of the taller one. As if he would still care, he slumped together, letting his lovely darkhead support him. A last time to feel the warmth, a last time to feel the touch, a last time to let him love Sylvain. Sylvain with a heart as golden as the day's light.  
He was the only light he needed, when his smile shone brilliantly in the darkest of nights. The orange of his hair like it was touched by the sun itself. His personality so warm, despite the cold and cruel things he had to do. Sylvain was the only sun he needed. Loosing that now, it broke Felix. The knight who once was so proud, lost that day. He lost himself, he shattered, permanently. Leaving it with Sylvain on this battlefield what only belonged to his love while the light's rays coloured everything in the red the taller one painted Felix in.

The sun beamed down mercilessly, like it was trying to drain every last drop of liquid in this world while the clouds began to arise around it, trying to kill the light, trying to kill the sun.  
Why did they kill the sun?


End file.
